demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Oaks
Quinn Oaks is a daughter of Eros. Her brother is Ian Oaks.Quinn's Biogrpahy,via Demigod Power, post 522. Appearance Quinn has high cheek bones, with naturally tanned skin, a little lighter than her brother. She has a fair body with well-developed curves and stands at 5'5". Her hair is black and wavy and the color of her eyes are dark green. Her preference in clothing is dark skinny jeans, with her camp t-shirt, combat boots, and a her favorite stolen black sweatshirt. Personality Quinn is a very rebellious girl and almost as chill as her brother Ian. Unlike her brother, she isn't overprotective of people she loves, instead she's very hard to approach and her trust issues don't help either. She doesn't really care what happens to others unless it's to her advantage. She likes to get in trouble and is generally put into the delinquent category by adults. She prefers to do things for herself, and not for others, as for her, she owes nothing for humanity. It's almost impossible for her to feel empathy for someone due to this. During the rare times that she actually feels for someone, she usually doesn't show it, or tries to hide it. Socially, Quinn isn't shy, or quiet, she likes to talk to anyone she meets. Generally if someone insults her, or if she feels like she's being threatened, she gets very defensive. Fatal Flaw Quinn's fatal flaw is that she holds grudges. Story Quinn grew up in an orphanage with her brother Ian. Her mother died in a car accident and both her brother and her were sent to an orphanage. They were moved from several orphanages because her brother kept getting them both in trouble. Until one day, when three guys started messing with Quinn, insulting her, Ian started to fight them in attempt of protecting his sister. That day she never saw Ian again. Quinn was heartbroken over the news of her brother being sent to another orphanage without her. She tried to tell the staff that he was just trying to protect her, but they wouldn't listen. Even when Quinn was very young at the age of 5, she understood what she had to do. She had several dreams that week of an angel-looking man telling her she had to go find her brother. She did what she was told, and escaped. The winter was a harsh, and it wasn't an easy task avoiding being questioned by cops over why a 5 year old girl was walking alone in the street. At first it was hard, but Quinn managed to steal as she went. She had been told many times that she was a very intelligent girl; and it was true, Quinn was more advanced than other kids her age. She began to learn the dangers and precautions of the streets since a young age, while looking in every orphanage she could for her brother. By the age of 13, Quinn had survived in the streets through long. She would hide out in old, abandoned places for a few weeks until she noticed more police around. She was offered to join many gangs at the time but she preferred to do things on her own, therefore rejected all of the offers. One day she was offered a job by some drug dealers looking for kids that could smuggle their stolen drugs; that was the day she was able to see the true outside world. She hesitated at first, but she decided the money would do good for her to travel to other places to look for her brother. It started off with a small job of smuggling some drugs across the city, then it got as far as stealing from another gang. She began to do all these jobs for money, until another opposing dealers caught her and threatened her to tell them where the drugs she had stolen were. She was tortured for hours, but Quinn was strong, and she refused to tell them where they were hiding the drugs. The drug dealers noticed her obvious strength, intelligence, and manipulation skills; they decided that Quinn would be a good toy for them to use against the other gang. Therefore the next day they offered her more money than the other gang had. Quinn didn't even hesitate before agreeing. She was knew that she was doing it for herself and to find her brother, therefore the decision seemed good enough for her. She began working for both gangs and telling the others their plans, neither of the gangs had a clue of what she was doing. She continued on for months until one of the leaders figured out what she was doing. Furious, he sent his minions to bring Quinn and ordered them to torture her, but not kill her, as his plan was to make her pay. Quinn had to suffer through being kicked, punched, r***, and even shot two times. This went on for weeks, until the other gang decided to invade their enemies. That day, Quinn had a chance to escape. She ran away along with their money and most of the drugs they had been delivered and then took an illegal trip to New York. Even then, she was caught many times by police men who were just as bad as the gangs. By then Quinn had given up on finding her brother, and all she cared about was surviving. Her empathy was long gone, and she no longer did things with emotion, instead she became as hard as a rock. At the age of 14, she began doing small jobs of smuggling drug, running errands for gangs, murdering innocent people who hadn't paid for someone, and prostitution; thought she also made sure to not make the same mistake as she had. She went on with that until one day she encountered a harpy who was very close to killing Quinn. In shock she hid behind a dumpster where she found a glowing dagger. Somehow, she knew the dagger would be able to kill the harpy, and suddenly she was reminded of the angel's voice guiding her. She grabbed the dagger and slashed the harpy, turning it into a pile of dust. Confused, and weak, Quinn didn't know what she had encountered. That day, a satyr found her and tried to explain everything as soon as she was calm. After all the evil she had experienced, Quinn couldn't take that one news of a new world different from the one she had been living through. The satyr took her to camp half-blood hoping to find out her godly parent. Almost instantly as she walked into the barrier, she was claimed by Eros. When she met her cabin mates, Ian instantly recognized her as his sister, and embraced her. Instead of happiness, everything that Quinn felt was anger. Ian had left her alone, and through everything she had gone through, she couldn't forgive him for leaving her stranded. Abilities & Items Powers *Able to detect someone's feelings. *Read their thoughts (only when their experiencing a strong emotion). Weapons *A poisoned dagger. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Sneaking around *Stealing *Streets Smart *Intelligent *Pain tolerance Weaknesses *No empathy for others *Careless *Trust issues *Stubborn *Listening to others Likes & Dislikes Likes *Getting in trouble *Messing with others *Video Games *Horror Movies *Drawing *Stealing *Dares *Betting Dislikes *Authority *Adults *Makeup *Being told she's wrong *Excessive flirting *Rules References Navigation Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Eros campers Category:Light's Characters